


Falling in Love Somewhere Between the Sun and the Ocean

by dejties (dumbmichael)



Series: seungchuchu week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beaches, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbmichael/pseuds/dejties
Summary: Phichit fell in love at the beach.





	Falling in Love Somewhere Between the Sun and the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to be poetic lmao.
> 
> for seungchuchu week day 7 prompt: beach

Phichit fell in love at the beach.

He fell in love with the sun. The way it casted light on the water, bouncing up and down with the waves. The way it warmed Phichit’s skin and in turn, his heart. How it made the sand hot against his bare feet as he stepped out of the water, laughing though it hurt. The way it light up Seung gil and reflected off his skin.

He fell in love with the wind and how it cooled his wet skin. He fell in love with the way it ruffled his hair and dried the sand. The way it moved the ocean, waves crashing against the shore and tickling his skin. How it made Seung gil shiver once they were on land and Phichit had to hold him close.

Phichit fell in love with the caramel colored sand. When it moved between his toes and stuck to his skin. How it turned colors closer to the ocean and moved with the tides. He fell in love with the way it made Seung gil whine when Phichit smeared it across his back.

He fell in love with the clouds. How they hid the sun and changed the mood. The way they bathed the area in shade and filtered the light. How they moved lethargically out of the way to once again to reveal that warm, yellow light. The way they formed shapes that made Seung gil laugh as Phichit pointed them out where they lay on their towels.

Phichit fell in love with seashells. Their beautiful designs on the outside and pearly smoothness on the inside. The way they were obscured between the grains of sand and came out of concealment when you disturbed their hiding place. The way they made Seung gil blush when they were presented to him as a gift and paired with a kiss to his lips.

He fell in love with the ocean. How it lapped at his skin and surrounded him like a liquid blanket. They way it felt to float on it and drift away from the shore. He fell in love with swimming in the water as his hair flowed like a flag drifting softly in the wind. With how Seung gil tiptoed inside of it like it was something to be afraid of, but didn’t want to leave when the sun went down.

He fell in love with the stars. Their burning brightness illuminating the otherwise dark sky. Phichit loved the way they moved and raced each other in space, dashing to a finish line they’ll never find. He loved the way they created shaped and told stories so Phichit could hear them quietly spoken by Seung gil as if they’re secrets.

Most importantly, Phichit fell in love with Seung gil.

The way he shyly held his hand, but didn’t let go when other people gave him strange looks. The way he swam gracefully through the water. With how he playfully fought Phichit between the waves and celebrated when Phichit relently. The way he diligently applied sunscreen _everywhere_. And reapplied. And reapplied. 

Seung gil doesn’t know. He probably won’t know any time soon. Phichit finds warmth and comfort in his affection for his boyfriend and wants to keep it to himself for a bit. Not that he isn’t excited to confess, but there is something about loving someone so passionately and deeply that Phichit wants to revel in. 

Seung gil probably feels the same way. Phichit can feel it in the kisses they share and how Seung gil holds him close at night. Phichit also knows his shy and stoic partner won’t say it first. But that’s okay. Phichit likes making the first move and seeing the hope and surprise and happiness reflect on his lovers face.

Phichit feel in love at the beach. And he will stay in love for long after he’s left.

**Author's Note:**

> give me feedback on [tumblr](http://dejties.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
